1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a foldable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chair, such as a highchair used when feeding a child, is usually provided with a foldable mechanism to facilitate transport or storage. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional highchair 1 includes front and rear legs 11, 12, a foldable link unit 13 bridging lower ends of the front and rear legs 11, 12, a pedal 14 connected to the link unit 13 and operable by foot to fold the link unit 13, and a locking mechanism 15 provided on pivotally connected upper ends of the front and rear legs 11, 12. To fold the highchair 1, both hands of the user must be used to unlock the locking mechanism 15, and the user must step on the pedal 14 to fold the link unit 13, followed by pushing of the front and rear legs 11, 12 and a seat 16 to complete the folding operation.
However, since components of the foldable mechanism, i.e., the link unit 13 and the pedal 14, are disposed at lower ends of the front and rear legs 11, 12, the construction as such is not only relatively complicated, but the weight of the highchair 1 is increased as well, which results in inconvenience during transport. Moreover, in view of the need to unlock the locking mechanism 15 using both hands, to step on the pedal 14 using one foot, and to push the front and rear legs 11, 12 and the seat 16, folding of the highchair 1 is inconvenient to conduct. Furthermore, there is a need to move the seat 16 manually on the front leg 11 so as to reduce the height of the highchair 1 after the latter is folded.